Rocking chairs, rocking horses, cradles, and other similar rocking devices are well known and widely used throughout the world. While it is the ability to rock back and forth which makes these devices popular, it is the same rocking ability or instability which may expose numerous individuals to injuries each year. One of the most common problems with rocking devices is their tendency to tip over when a person is attempting to get in or out of the device, as well as when children climb on them while playing. Additionally, situations frequently arise where it would be desirable to use a chair or cradle but for the fact that it rocks. While the prior art addresses a number of concerns which arise from the use of rocking devices, each of the previously-known devices appears to provide a solution to a highly specific problem and does not address the broader range of concerns which affect a larger group of people.
In most cases these known devices are not adaptable to a variety of rocking devices. For instance, C. Schulte's U.S. Pat. No. 491,602 provides for the conversion of a rocking chair to a prayer stand. In making the conversion from a rocking chair to a prayer stand, the seat of the chair is rotated to a vertical position to support a portion of the back as a rest. As the seat is rotated to the proper position, a brace arm is rotated in such a fashion so as to prevent the prayer from rocking forward. Obviously, with its seat in a vertical orientation, the Schulte device may not be used as a chair. Furthermore, the Schulte anti-rocking device does not prevent the prayer stand from rocking backward or the chair from rocking in both directions. Clearly the anti-rocking mechanism disclosed in the Schulte patent is very limited in scope and would only be applicable to the specific embodiment disclosed therein.
Another example of a device which addresses some of the stability and safety concerns related to rocking devices is C. N. Cadwallader's "Convertible Chair" that is described in U.S. Pat. No. 169,772. The Cadwallader device is convertible from a rocking chair to a rocking or non-rocking crib or cradle. Arms G are pivotally hinged to the rockers and are adapted to swing downward so as to bear against the floor for staying the operation of the rockers. While the Cadwallader device need not be "converted" from chair to cradle or vice versa in order to use the anti-rocking arms, the disclosure shows that great care must be taken when attempting to stay the operation of the rockers to ensure that one of the arms G is not dislodged while positioning the others. It also appears that the rockers must be raised off the floor slightly to properly position the anti-rocking arms.
The most noticeable difference between the Schulte and Cadwallader anti-rocking devices is that the Cadwallader device will prevent both forward and rearward rocking when the arms are properly positioned. Additionally, unlike the Schulte device, Cadwallader's invention provides a solution which may be applied to a wide variety of rocking devices; however, Cadwallader's device will still subject its user to undesired rocking or tipping in certain circumstances. For instance, the arms G in Cadwallader merely pivot into position and could become dislodged relatively easily, potentially resulting in undesired rocking or tipping. Furthermore, if the chair or cradle with the anti-rocking feature engaged is moved, the user must check each of the anti-rocking arms to ensure that they are properly positioned and have not become dislodged.
A third example of the representative prior art, Maxwell's "Convertible Cradle" is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,867. The device disclosed in the Maxwell patent comprises a conventional cradle with four pivotally mounted legs that may be used to convert a rocking cradle to a non-rocking cradle. To make the conversion, each of the pivotally mounted legs is rotated in such a manner that the bottom surface of the leg is positioned on the floor surface. A wedge lock pin is used to maintain the proper position of the legs when they are so positioned. Properly positioned, the anti-rocking legs of Maxwell's device raise the cradle's rockers off of the ground, thereby preventing the cradle from rocking. However, Maxwell's device requires the user to lift the rocking cradle off of the ground in order to engage the anti-rocking feature.